


Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat

by ayyyywhatsup



Series: Joy to the World [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I just want to see Viktor get wrecked ok, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, a/b/o dynamics, alpha yuuri, lots of smut, omega viktor, smut smut smut, some rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyywhatsup/pseuds/ayyyywhatsup
Summary: Yuuri comes home and is greeted with a very... pleasant surprise ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Set in the 'Joy to the World' series. Can be read as a stand alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally finished finals so I decided to reward you guys with another short fic ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ Hope you enjoy! (also this is my first time writing smut pls be gentle) (p.p.s brownie points to whoever can guess where the title comes from :D)

Yuuri opened the door to his and Viktor's apartment, letting out a tired huff as he placed his briefcase on the dining table. The married couple had moved out a few months ago, and they had found a complex 5 minutes away from his parents' inn that was decently priced, a fact that was completely ignored by his mother, who looked like she was going to make a year's supply of katsudon when she got the news. It took a lot of comforting and promises to visit every second he could (as if he wasn't going to already), but his mom finally grew into the idea, even going so far as to sneak a pack of condoms with a bag of homemade food. Viktor never let him live it down, and he jokingly framed one, titling it as 'Mama Katsuki's going away present'. So now here he was, moving slowly through the living room with tired bones and sore limbs. Even with his alpha strength, he _still_ couldn't keep up with his rowdy class of second graders, and things were even more hectic whenever he was assigned to watch them during recess. Luckily for him, that was exactly what he did today. Yuuri usually wouldn't be this tired, but Makoto had dug a pretty deep hole in the sandbox, one that Yuuri didn't see, so of course that meant he caught his foot in it and tumbled to the ground while everyone tried to dog pile him. Viktor hadn't called all day either, which was completely normal, Yuuri didn't need Viktor to check in all hours of the day. However, with the busy day he had Yuuri wished he got to hear his voice admist the chaos that is elementary school.

 _I wonder where Viktor is,_ Yuuri thought as he flopped down on the couch (a wise investment that Viktor had pushed him to make), _he usually greets me at the door when I get home._ That was when he smelled it. A heavy, sickly sweet aroma that floated around the room filled his nostrils, making his stomach curl in arousal. The scent was so thick Yuuri wondered how he didn't notice it when he entered the apartment. It turns out Yuuri was more out of it than he thought, because little moans and whimpers were coming from the bedroom, calling out Yuuri's name, which got him springing off from the couch with a renewed vigor. Viktor was in heat, and no matter how long a day Yuuri had, pleasing his mate came first.

Yuuri made his way to the bedroom, stripping his clothes and folding them into one neat pile in the process. He felt his arousal grow stronger and stronger the closer he got to that sweet smell, pushing the door open as if he was put under a spell. Yuuri was only down to his briefs, his hard cock straining to break free and he felt it twitch as he walked in to see Viktor laying on the bed, fucking a dildo in and out of his wet, dripping hole while crying out Yuuri's name. He just stood there shell shocked at the sight. Sure, he and Viktor had sex before, where it was hot, rough and needy, but he'd never seen Viktor look like this. He looked so much more vulnerable than all the other times they made love, eyes closed and mouth gaping with a little line of drool. Viktor didn't seem to stop letting out those delicious little moans and whimpers either, probably because of how hard he was fucking himself with the dildo that he had bought Yuuri for his birthday. And oh, what a birthday present it was. Judging by the cum pooling on his stomach, it looked like Viktor had already cum twice. Usually that would be enough to satisfy him, but today, he looked so _desperate_ and needy, and _god,_ Yuuri wanted to fuck him into the mattress so hard that Viktor would walk funny for the rest of the week. Yuuri kneeled down at the end of the bed, and gently replaced Viktor's hand moving the dildo with his, changing the pace to slow, tortuous strokes. He took satisfaction in the way that Viktor let out a high whine, and looked up to see Viktor straining to look at who the intruder was.

"A-ah, Yuuri!" Viktor moaned as he grounds his hips down, trying to coerce Yuuri to move faster, which only prompted him to hold Viktor down with his free hand, "When did, ah, when did you get here?"

"Just got home love, you wouldn't believe the day I had," Yuuri replied casually, as if he weren't slowly fucking his mate with a sparkly baby blue dildo. Of course, Viktor wasn't having any of this, whining louder as he tried to move his hips to no avail.

"Yuuri!" Viktor drew out in frustration, "Talk later, just fuck me _please_ ," Viktor whined as tears began collecting in the corners of his eyes.

Sensing his distress, Yuuri pulled the dildo completely out, quickly moving up the bed and climbed on top of Viktor. "Sorry Viktor," Yuuri said comfortingly, "I forgot how much your heats affected you." Yuuri said as he began rutting his still clothed erection onto Viktor's ass, greedily stealing the sounds coming from Viktor's mouth as he kissed him deeply, tongues exploring familiar mouths. Viktor began to cling onto Yuuri, legs coming up to wrap around his waist and arms circling his neck. In response Yuuri began to pinch Viktor's nipples, stealing the breathy whines threatening to escape his mouth with another long kiss. "Is this ok? Tell me if it gets too much," Yuuri said as they parted waiting for Viktor's response.

"Always so good to me Yuuri, but please, I can't wait" Viktor keened at the contact. "Fuck me, knot me, please Yuuri," Viktor whimpered weakly.

"Someone's needy today," Yuuri teased as he took of his briefs and positioned his cock at Viktor's hole convinced that he didn't need any more stretching. Being the 'cruel' mate he was, he decided to tease Viktor a bit longer."But the question is," he said as he circled his erection around Viktor's rim, drawing out more enticing little moans, "how badly do you want it?" Yuuri asked as he slipped the tip inside, waiting for Viktor's reaction.

Viktor let out a pleasured cry, and looked up at Yuuri with eyes full of lust and need. "Mean Yuuri is back," Viktor complained, "I think it's pretty obvious? I've been waiting _all_ day for you to come-" he cut off with a choked off moan as Yuuri pushed inside slowly but steadily, until he bottomed out. _Even in heat he still manages to talk back,_ Yuuri thought as he watched as Viktor struggled to catch his breath from the sudden intrusion. Yuuri didn't move to Viktor's displeasure, instead he took in the sight beneath him, and what a sight it was. Viktor's chest rose up and down with his harsh pants, damp, silver strands of hair were clinging to his forehead, his cheeks were flushed a deep scarlet red, and his eyes kept drooping down as if they were fighting to stay open. Yuuri would have stayed in the same position all day if it meant he could look at Viktor in this vulnerable state all the time. Would have being the key word there, since Viktor began squirming underneath him, wordlessly asking him to move.

" _Yuuri_ ," Viktor complained, "Move, please! Need it so bad, c'mon c'mon, please."

Spurred on by Viktor's pleas, Yuuri drew his hips back until only the tip of his cock was inside, and slammed back in, starting to thrust at a steady pace. The pair let out matching moans as Yuuri fucked into Viktor's clenching wet hole. Waves of intense pleasure hit Yuuri's gut like a storm, and he hungrily took in the loud, high pitched and breathy moans Viktor let out. Wanting to please his mate, he angled his thrusts to find that one spot that would make Viktor _scream_. His grip on Viktor's hips were sure to leave bruises the next day, but both Yuuri and Viktor didn't seem to care, too caught up in all the pleasure. Yuuri's eyes didn't know where to look, torn between looking at how Viktor's face twisted in pleasure, or down to where the two were joined together, to where Yuuri's cock was mesmerizingly disappearing in and out of his hole. It looked like Viktor's arms didn't know where to go as well, going from clinging tightly to Yuuri's back and to scrambling to finding a grip in the sheets as he was moved back and forth from the force of Yuuri's thrusts. The two drifted off into their own pleasure hazed worlds, until Yuuri angled one thrust just right, hitting Viktor's prostate, causing him to scream out Yuuri's name as he came for the third time. Yuuri sped up his thrusts, feeling his own orgasm build up in his lower belly. The way Viktor was clenching around his cock felt so suffocating, but in the best way possible. 

"Ahh, Vitya, m'close," Yuuri slurred as his thrusts grew short and sloppy, feeling his knot starting to grow. "Going to fill you up so good, fill you with my pups."

Viktor let out a high whine, "Yuuri! Yes please, going to get so big, gonna have to start calling you daddy instead."

At that Yuuri came, popping his knot as his cum filled Viktor's insides. Even with his knot snugly inside, some cum managed to leak out, and began dripping onto the sheets. Viktor gasped loudly and let out a weak little moan as he felt Yuuri move slightly, knot tugging on his rim. Noticing this, he rolled his hips some more, relishing the way Viktor's cock weakly twitched, already half hard. Yuuri didn't know what had gotten into him, if it was the way Viktor looked so _wrecked_ and blissed out, or if it was the way he was still clenching around his cock. Either way, it was as if a switch had flipped from 'sweet lovemaking Yuuri' to 'I'm going to fuck you raw as soon as this knot goes down'. 

"You love this don't you? Even with a knot you still want more, don't you? My greedy, dirty little omega?" Yuuri asked as he ground his hips deeper.

"Yes yes yes, love it so much, your dirty omega, only yours," Viktor babbled, feeling his hole spasm around Yuuri's knot.

"That's right, only mine, only mine to love, mine to _fuck_ ," Yuuri said seductively, "God I love it when I knot you, you're always so sensitive, always begging for _more_ even when you're filled to the brim. I could keep you like this forever, just begging to be fucked over and over, but you'd like that wouldn't you?" he punctuated with another slow grind of his hips.

Viktor whimpered and moaned, tightening his legs around Yuuri's waist in a futile attempt to close them. "Ah Yuuri," Viktor whined, affected by Yuuri's words, "Yes, yes I'd love it, I'd be so full of your cock and your cum. Yuuri you have the best ideas," Viktor slurred, drunk on the pleasure he was receiving.

Getting tired of holding himself up, Yuuri shifted them both until they were on their sides. He leaned forward to kiss Viktor gently on the lips, who quickly responded back and tugged on his bottom lip. They kissed for what felt like hours, Yuuri tweaking Viktor's nipples while he squirmed and tried to kiss back under all the stimulation. Soon enough, Yuuri's knot began to soften, and he slipped out, much to Viktor's displeasure. Viktor let out a soft moan at the emptiness, and began to blush a bright red.

"Viktor? What's wrong" Yuuri asked curiously.

"Ah, I, um, your cum leaked out a lot faster than usual, probably from all the slick that keeps coming out."

"Oh really?" Yuuri asked as he felt his spent cock weakly twitch in interest, "Let me try something, can you get on your knees for me love?" Yuuri asked, shifting on the bed to let Viktor move.

He watched as Viktor got on his elbows and knees, his ass sticking out invitingly. What really got him though, was the way his cum mixed with Viktor's slick leaked out of his hole, sliding down his legs. At this point Yuuri couldn't help himself, feeling this white, hot feeling of possessiveness strike through him. _He_ was the only one who got to look at Viktor like this, at his most vulnerable, and boy, was Yuuri _living_. He leaned forward, placing his hands on Viktor's ass, spreading his cheeks apart, and placed a tenative lick on his puffy red rim. That earned a startled yelp from Viktor as he jolted forward, which only encouraged him to go further. Yuuri began eating Viktor out with intensity, his prodding tongue lapping up his own cum, and overall intoxicated by the sweet smell of Viktor's slick. It was like he couldn't get enough, like someone told him it was the last time he would ever be able to taste this. Viktor was crying now, tears of pleasure dropping from his face as he moaned uncontrollably from Yuuri's adminstrations.

"Yuuri!" Viktor cried out, "Going to cum, can I cum, please?"

Yuuri lifted his head up, replacing his tongue with two fingers and said, "Go ahead, you've been such a good boy for me haven't you? So so good, cum for me Viktor," he said as he thrust his fingers at a rapid pace.

Viktor clenched tightly around Yuuri's fingers as he came, sobbing loudly and panting from exertion. He slumped forward, looking spent and well fucked out. Yuuri moved up to Viktor's side, spooning him from behind as he softly stroked his hair.

"You going to be good for now?" Yuuri whispered softly.

"Mhmmm, could use a hot bath though, run one for me?" Viktor replied, leaning into Yuuri's touch

"I don't know," Yuuri contemplated, "You're just going to get filthy again, you know how your heats go."

"Mean Yuuri! First you won't run me a bath and now you imply such promiscuous things about me!" Viktor said with what little indignation he could muster.

Yuuri let out an amused sigh, "Oh of course! I don't know what's gotten into me!" he dropped a kiss on top of Viktor's head, and made his way to the bathroom to start a bath, "Anything else princess?"

"Tell me you love me"

"I love you Vitya, and I always will".

(After a warm bath and cuddles, Yuuri lived up to his promise to himself by fucking Viktor so hard that the bed frame left a dent in the wall, and their neighbors filed for a noise complaint, which of course, went as well as you'd expect)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so dirty after writing that lol. I didn't really know how to write Yuuri in this because "I'm going to fuck you now" seems like too much of a dirty thing to say but honestly after watching episode 10 I feel like it isn't too far off?? Maybe?? I don't know man.
> 
> I also just wanted to thank everyone so much for the positive feedback I got from this series!!! Thank you to every single one of you that left kudos, a comment, bookmarked it, or even just read my fics :) It really means a lot to me to see that someone out there is enjoying something I came up with since I'm still really insecure about posting these. But the support I got from you guys is overwhelmingly good so it really inspires me to keep going! You guys are the best! As always, if you liked it, please leave some kudos or comments down below and thanks again for your wonderful support!  
>   
> Edit: Wow! Thanks again for the amazing responses! If you'd like, you can help me out by leaving any ideas or prompts you want to see for this series either in the comments or at my tumblr! I've already got some ideas but I want to hear what you guys think! What do you want to read next? Please let me know :)


End file.
